


Keeping Focus

by xDeaa



Series: Two Lights Juxtaposed [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Snippet, sexyfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami do their homework... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG17 cuz language, heavily "implied" sexual stuffs (I honestly don’t know man)
> 
> (Italicized words are in English)

“If C is a constant true derivative of x, what is the specific derivation of x2? Okay so… so… it would be… so…”

Kagami stared down at the fifth problem of his math homework in silence.

“ _Ah! Japanese math is fucking ridiculous!_ ” he shouted in English, throwing his pencil down on his desk and his hands up in exasperation.

“Oi, shut up over there,” came an annoyed voice from across the room.

Kagami whipped around towards the blue haired male, throwing a balled up piece of scrap paper at him and shouting, “ _Fuck you!_ ”

Aomine smirked, replying, “On the bed or over the desk?”

The red head had used that phrase around Aomine so much that he caught onto what it meant and answered him like so just to piss him off.

Flushed from ear to ear, the redhead shouted, “Sh-shut up! Focus on your work!” He turned back around and picked up his pencil, obviously still fuming and blushing, and went back to struggling with question number 5.

Aomine chuckled to himself at his boyfriend. Resuming his own homework, his pen scribbled across the paper, writing out the beginnings of an essay for literature.

The two worked silently in Kagami’s bedroom, Kagami at the desk and Aomine laid out of the floor on top of some blankets. They had started doing their homework together, usually at Kagami’s, before they had gotten together, back when all they did was hang out and play one on one. Usually, they did it when they hadn’t made plans to play one on one.

Now, there was no point in stopping since their test scores had gone up since they started. After they “became official,” so to say, **more** of their homework sessions ended with them fooling around, a part they both looked forward to.

However, there were times when Aomine got a bit… impatient.

“Oi, Taiga.”

“What?” the redhead exhaled irritably, not even noticing the other male called him by his first name.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.”

The redhead turned around in his swivel chair, looking at his boyfriend exasperatedly.

“What are you talking about, Ahomine?”

Aomine set his arms up and placed his head on top of his hands, casually saying, “I’d rather be fucking right now. I really want to bend you over that desk right now and fu—”

“ _Hey!_ Cut that out! Shut up and do your work!” Kagami shouted, before turning around. He blushed hard, mumbling “There’ll be time for that later.”

Aomine smirked before going back to his work for a few minutes.

This was working well for a few minutes, both of them making progress in their assignments. That is, until…

“Will you get off of me?”

Aomine had made his way over to Kagami and drooped his body on the redhead’s back and shoulders, wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter male’s torso.

“Nnh.”

“Get off my back and go back to work.” Kagami’s patience was running thin.

“My pen ran out so I can’t do anything,” Aomine muttered, nuzzling his face into Kagami’s neck.

“Well I have pens you can u—mmmh.”

The redhead closed his eyes, another moan resonating from his throat, as Aomine sucked on his neck.

“Sorry, but I’m done working for now,” Aomine said in between sucks and kisses.

“T-that’s fine,” Kagami nodded in agreement, his pencil dropping out of his hand.

“Right now, I’m gonna focus on you… _Baby_.”

Tingles shot up through Kagami’s body at that last word before he practically melted in Aomine’s arms.

“Mmmh, Daiki.”


End file.
